A piezoelectric component is known, for example, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,764.
Such piezoelectric components are used in a number of applications. One typical application is actuators, in which vibrations, for example, flexural vibrations, or stretching vibrations are induced in a piezoelectric component by a control voltage. A natural resonant frequency of the piezoelectric component results from the geometric dimensions of the component in combination with elastic properties, which characterize the response to the supplied excitation. In order to keep the damping to a minimum during excitation, it is expedient to construct the piezoelectric component so that its natural resonant frequency corresponds to the desired excitation frequency.